


Always Coming Back Home To You

by thunderingskies



Series: What lies inside my heart is off the motherfuckin' meter [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9286436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderingskies/pseuds/thunderingskies
Summary: It’s been thirty-six hours now since they last spoke.Honestly, Daichi doesn’t even remember what started the fight. Was Yuuji being short with him? Was Daichi expecting too much? Maybe it was Yuuji leaving his laundry on the floor, or Daichi not calling when he came home later than usual and missed dinner. Was it Yuuji’s fault? Daichi’s? Were they both at fault?It’s always like this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "Things you said when you thought I was asleep" for anon!

It’s been thirty-six hours now since they last spoke.

Honestly, Daichi doesn’t even remember what started the fight. Was Yuuji being short with him? Was Daichi expecting too much? Maybe it was Yuuji leaving his laundry on the floor, or Daichi not calling when he came home later than usual and missed dinner. Was it Yuuji’s fault? Daichi’s? Were they both at fault?

It’s always like this. They fight more than Daichi would like, really. It’s small things, nothing extreme, but bruised egos and hurt feelings lead to these fights dragging out longer than he would like.

Daichi shifts, settling himself in bed. They made it through an awkward meal of take-out Indian food Yuuji brought home, but still didn’t speak. He’s gone to bed early, leaving Yuuji in the living room, some random program or other blaring on the television.

He’s really at a loss this time. He knows that they’re both stressed, over-worked from part-time jobs and college courses, but fighting with Yuuji is the worst. He hates that they’re fighting more, and wishes that he could just fix it already.

Thinking about this too hard is making him tired; he drifts off, curled up in a ball on the edge of the bed. Daichi drifts in and out of consciousness, blinking himself awake when he feels the bed behind hip dip, the covers pulling back and Yuuji sipping into them. He moves very carefully, clearly trying to not wake Daichi up, and the soft action makes his heart ache.

Yuuji’s breathing is heavy, and Daichi listens to it quietly. He doesn’t move, pretending to still be asleep, just taking in the quiet sound of his breathing, fingers twitching with his strong desire to just roll over and pull him close.

He pushes that desire away, willing himself to relax enough to fall back asleep, when he hears it.

A deep, shaky inhale, and a choked back sob.

Daichi’s heart drops.

Yuuji’s voice registers so quiet, that even in the silence of their bedroom, he barely hears it. “ _Please don’t leave me.”_

He hiccups, swallowing thickly; Daichi can hear that he’s crying, hear it right in his tone. “I know I fuck up a lot, and that I’m not worth it… I don’t deserve it but I just love you so much…” He shifts, “I’m trying… I’m so sorry…” He breathes in shakily, and his weight shifts on the bed as he sits up.

Daichi doesn’t even think, he just acts. This has gone on long enough. He flips over, sitting up to find Yuuji wiping at his eyes, sobs wracking his body.

“Hey,” Daichi whispers softly, reaching out to touch Yuuji’s shoulders; he flinches at the touch, wide eyes looking over at Daichi. “Hey,” he repeats, touch firm on Yuuji’s shoulders as he pulls him in close to his body. “Yuuji, it’s okay. Come here.”

Yuuji shudders, and then collapses against Daichi; his body is freezing cold, and he’s trembling hard. He holds on to his shirt like it’s a life line, fists balling as he rubs his face into Daichi’s chest. He lets it all out. He cries until his voice is hoarse and he has nothing left, clinging to Daichi, empty.

“I’m sorry, baby.” Daichi lets out a shuddering breath, nosing against Yuuji’s forehead before kissing it. “I’m not going anywhere… I’m at fault for this, too. Don’t… don’t ever think that, okay? You’re not expendable.” He sighs.

He gets a nod in response, and he breathes in, shuddering. “So you heard all of that?”

Daichi laughs, “Yeah.”

“I thought you were sleeping…”

“Not quite.” Daichi reaches out to wipe the last few tears from Yuuji’s face. “I’m sorry I made you feel like that. We’re gonna work on this, together, alright?”

Yuuji nods, and presses his face back against Daichi’s chest, nuzzling in. “Yeah. Yeah, we are.” He slides his hands up Daichi’s back, squeezing him in a tight hug. “I love you, Daichi.”

They know, the both of them, that they’re going to make it through. Because even though they go too long without saying it, and think back on all the times they don’t with regret, Yuuji knows exactly the answer he’s going to get in return. 

A small laugh, and, “I love you too. Now, come on, let’s go to sleep. I haven’t been getting any sleep when we aren’t cuddling.”

Yuuji laughs and nods, and they cuddle up together, bodies relaxing, breathing regulating. They both fall into a deep, peaceful sleep, limbs tangled together, body heat shared; and they wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> [Requests are open on tumblr!](http://we-crows-can-fly.tumblr.com/)


End file.
